Field
The present disclosure relates to a heater assembly for an electronic vaping device and a method of making the electronic vaping device.
Description of Related Art
An electronic vaping device includes a heater element which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a “vapor.” The heater element may include a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending therethrough.